The Wiggles: Christmas Credits
The Wiggles are Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page Cast Leanne Ashley Carolyn Ferrie Charmaine Martin Jonathon Mill Paul Paddick Edward Rooke Mary Clare Field Joseph Joseph Field Feliz Navidad Dancers Larissa Wright Kristen Knox Rhianna Kitching Shannon Smith Elyssa Dawson Reem Hanwell Rudolf Cassandra Halloran Reindeer Jessica Halloran Sian Ryan Sofia Silvestrini Elves Clare Field Joseph Field Emma Ryan Natasha Petracic Ashleigh Johns Alicia Bryant Lauren Tilt Anthony Silvestrini Leonardo Silvestrini Shepherds Jessica Halloran Sian Ryan Emma Ryan Wise Men Cassandra Halloran Sofia Silvestrini Anthony Silvestrini Donkey Laura Tilt Cow Alicia Bryant Sheep Natasha Petracic Ashleigh Johns Drummer Boy Leonardo Silvestrini Little Girls Georgia Cook Ceili Moore Written by The Wiggles Producer/Director Dean Covell Choreographer Leanne Halloran Graphics Dirty Frames Digital Animation Dean Covell Puppets Balooga Productions Graeme Haddon Edward Rooke Camera/Steadicam Barry Armstrong Camera Murray Kelso Camera Assistant Hugh Thorpe Production Design Andrew Horne Art Direction Galvin Barbey Art Department Manager Deborah Szapiro Set Construction Craig Elliot Rion Hogan Phil Ascot Standby Props Tristan Fitzgerald Wardrobe Kerry Dawson Additional Costumes Bridgette Thorn Production Assistant Cameron Warn Production Office Paul Field Karen Smith Tammy Garton Lighting Director Borce Damcevski Lighting Assistant Nick Thompson On-Line Editors Steve Rees Chisholm McTavish Sound Recordist & Playback Matthew Acland Video/Audio Engineer Tony Douglass Child Minders Maxine Halloran Glen Ryan Pauline Field Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Flugelhorn Dominic Lindsay Cello Margaret Lindsay Viola Angela Lindsay Violin Maria Schattovits Drums Tony Henry Peter Iacono Guitars Terry Murray Rex Kelaher Murray Cook Anthony Field Greg Page Bass Murray Cook Organ, Piano Accordion Jeff Fatt Additional Video Music Dominic Lindsay Engineered by Chris Brooks Alex Keller Roy Mollaco Ron Rug Have a Very Merry Christmas J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, P. Paddick (EMI Music Publishing) Here Comes Santa Claus G. Autrey. Q. Haldeman (EMI Music Publishing) Go Santa Go J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Ding Dong Merrily on High Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Christmas Star M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Unto Us, This Holy Night J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Feliz Navidad J. Felicinao (BMG) Jingle Bells Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Christmas Picnic M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Henry's Christmas Dance M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Jeff's Christmas Tune M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) It's a Christmas Party on the Good Ship Feathersword M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Away in a Manager Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Silent Night Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) We Wish You a Merry Christmas Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Wiggly Christmas Medley (From the Wiggly Big Show) Have a very Merry Christmas J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Unto Us, This Holy Night J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Feliz Navidad J. Feliciano (BMG) Jingle Bells Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Henry's Christmas Dance M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music Publishing) Go Santa Go J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Special Thanks to The Cook, Fatt, Field & Page Families & The Wiggles Office Staff The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited PO Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Australia Phone (612) 9810 4777 Fax (612) 9555 2992 For information about performances by The Wiggles or The Dorothy the Dinosaur & Friends Show please call The Wiggles Concert information Line Phone 1900 929 455 or visit The Wiggles website www.thewiggles.com.au The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword are registered trademarks of The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited © 1999 Category:Christmas Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Composer: "Diggs Tailwagger Galactic Rover" Theme Category:Mondo Media Category:Spongebob Custom Title Cards Category:Universal Pictures Category:United Plankton Pictures Inc. Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio